Various configurations for trackways have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, in AT 403 386 B, a trackway made of concrete slabs and rails is disclosed in which the various concrete slabs are shaped like base slabs and inner slabs. The base slabs and inner slabs are arranged in a displaced way from one another, which results in interlocking and connection of the abutting slabs. Each base slab and inner slab has a gap into which a rail, with elastomeric profiles, is jammed. Different types of rails can be used with such a configuration, differing especially in the shape of the rail foot. If a rail with a bulbous rail foot is used, the rail can be pressed into the corresponding elastomeric profile.
The disadvantage of such a configuration is that the construction of the trackway is very time-consuming, requiring different concrete slabs to be matched and placed on top of one another. In addition, the concrete slab tolerances near the rails cause different jamming forces to act on the rail, preventing an exact guiding of the rails.
Furthermore, DE 196 04 887 C2 discloses a ballast-free upper construction for rail trains in which rails with a bulbous rail foot are used. Grooves filled with an elastic profile element are located in the concrete slabs in the area in which the rails are installed. The rail, whose rail foot acts as a counter surface to the profile element, is inserted into the elastic profile element. The slabs consist of in-situ concrete and are made with a sliding molding method on the location. The individual slabs are connected to the subsurface and are arranged with gaps separating them from one another. Jamming bodies are placed in the gaps between the neighboring slabs to prevent the rails from stretching or moving longitudinally.
The disadvantage of this design is that during manufacturing the individual slabs must reproduce exactly the course of the trackway line. In other words, the grooves manufactured for an initial slab must be truly aligned with the grooves of the next slab that is manufactured. Corrections are hardly possible without a great deal of effort. Moreover, because the slabs are independent from one another, when the sub-surface settles the course of the rails is greatly disturbed. Specifically, the sub-surface settling can cause the individual slabs to move out of the straight course of the rails which can loosen the fastening of the rails in the profile element. This could greatly endanger the operation of the train.
The task of this invention is, therefore, to create a safe trackway for rail-guided vehicles that is quickly manufactured with simple and uniform structural components.